There was Nothing
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Pernyataan cinta yang berakhir penolakan cinta./"Aku tidak tertarik menjadikan gadis kuno sepertimu sebagai kekasih."/Apa yang Karma pikirkan? Kenapa ini terjadi padanya?/"Kau mengganggu kegiatanku."/APA? ALASANNYA APA!/"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?"/ Sudah cukup, Manami tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ini terlalu KEJAM dan GILA!/ KarmaNamiFIc, DLDR!


_Assassination Classroom_ _Matsui Yusei_

 _Warning: AU, OOC, MISS TYPO, dll._

 _Enjoy guys!_

.

.

"Karma-kun, aku menyukaimu."

Gadis mungil berkacamata itu membungkukan badannya didepan seorang pemuda bersurai merah, sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat cinta yang dibuatnya tadi malam. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat. Menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Jujur saja dia itu gadis yang pemalu dan mudah canggung. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Menyatakan cinta pada seorang pemuda itu benar-benar hal yang luar biasa sulit. Keberanian dan modal tekad yang kuat saja tidak cukup. Dia harus menghadapi kegugupan dan rasa malu yang begitu besar.

Ketertarikan Okuda Manami pada Akabane Karma sudah muncul saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di acara Upacara Penerimaan Siswa baru di SMA Kunugigaoka. Penampilan Karma memang banyak menyedot perhatian banyak orang, terutama para siswi termasuk dirinya. Namun tidak seperti gadis lain yang terang-terangan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu, dia lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan si pemuda dari jauh. Sesekali tatapan mereka bertemu karena hal itu, dan Manami akan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku Kimia yang ada tangannya. Berpura-pura membaca, padahal dia sedang menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Tahun berikutnya mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Manami senang dengan keadaan itu, namun sayangnya karena posisi bangku Karma paling belakang, dia tidak bisa curi-curi pandang kesana. Pastinya jika dia melakukannya, hal itu akan mudah ketahuan. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar karena kini mereka ada dalam satu wilayah–haha. Manami tidak perlu melihatnya dari jauh lagi. Dia bisa melihatnya setiap hari saat masuk atau pulang sekolah. Bahkan jika beruntung, dia bisa berpapasan dengan Karma di tempat loker. Dan kini setelah se-tahun lebih memendam perasaan yang sama, dia pun bertekad menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda berambut merah itu dengan mengajaknya ke Taman belakang Sekolah.

Karma melihat tingkah malu-malu gadis didepannya. Dia tersenyum, lalu mengambil surat yang ada ditangan Manami.

"Ternyata caramu menyatakan cinta sama saja dengan gadis lainnya, kuno sekali." Manami membuka matanya mendengar ucapan yang begitu tajam itu. _Well,_ caranya memang pasaran, tapi tidak ada yang salahkan dengan ini?

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, meluruskan punggungnya. Lalu dia memberanikan diri menatap _mercurry_ itu.

"Apa maksu–"

 _Crekkk..._

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti kala melihat Karma merobek surat itu menjadi dua didepannya. _Violet_ -nya membulat tak percaya.

Surat cinta pertamanya hancur begitu saja.

Tanpa dibaca satu huruf pun olehnya?

"Maaf Okuda-san, aku tidak suka menjadikan gadis kuno sebagai kekasihku."

Tangannya membuang kertas itu begitu saja. Jatuh ke tanah dengan gerakan perlahan. Begitu tercetak jelas di mata gadis itu. Sedangkan si pemuda memulai langkahnya untuk berjalan. Meninggalkan Manami yang masih menatap tak percaya pada suratnya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan setiap teriakan dalam hatinya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, membendung semua emosi di dadanya. Namun airmata itu tetap saja keluar karena luka yang terlalu dalam akibat rasa sakit yang diberikan pemuda itu.

.

.

Okuda Manami mengeluarkan buku pelajaran di dalam tasnya. Walaupun sudah mengalami kejadian buruk kemarin tapi dia tidak bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk tidak pergi ke Sekolah. Walau dia harus bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Manami menghela napas. Dia kembali merenung. Memang benar caranya menyatakan cinta itu kuno, penampilannya pun juga sedikit jadul, tapi perlukah dia merobek surat yang sudah dibuatnya semalaman, tepat didepan matanya? Apakah Karma tidak tahu betapa gugupnya dia saat menorehkan pena pada kertas itu? Atau saat dia menghabiskan banyak kertas karena surat yang dibuatnya terdapat banyak kesalahan bahasa dan kalimat didalamnya? Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, yah, tentu saja Karma tidak tahu semua itu.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dia kembali menghela napas. Jadi patah hati dan galau itu rasanya begini?

Sakit.

"Okuda-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Kepalanya terangkat, melihat pada orang yang memanggil namanya barusan. Itu Guru Bahasa Inggrisnya, Irina Jelavic.

"E-etoo, _sensei_ aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sedikit gelagapan.

Sudah berapa lama dia melamun? Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sudah ada guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Matamu sedikit bengkak, apa kau kurang tidur?" tanya sang Guru berambut pirang itu sedikit khawatir. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan bilang kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu kegiatan belajar mereka dimulai. Dengan Manami yang kembali berkutat dengan patah hatinya.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan dibawah langit sore. Tangannya membawa buku Kimia. Sementara ingatannya kembali mengingat percakapan dengan Gurunya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _Hari ini Akabane tidak masuk sekolah. Tolong antarkan tugas Kimia padanya._

 _Ke-kenapa harus aku?_

 _Karena nilaimu bagus di pelajaran ini. Kau bisa menjelaskan lebih detail padanya._

 _Tapiii..._

 _Aku sudah menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau kau akan datang._

Ia sedikit mengeluh mendapat tugas dari Gurunya. Bukan karena tidak ikhlas, tentu bukan itu. Tapi, disaat dia ingin menghindar dari pemuda itu kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus dia? Alasan yang diberikan Gurunya sangat tidak masuk akal untuk dipahami otaknya. Memang benar nilai Kimianya itu paling tinggi diantara yang lain, tapi Karma sendiri bukan murid yang bodoh yang perlu penjelasan yang men-detail darinya. Lalu kenapa Manami mau mengantarkannya?

Alasan pertama dia tidak bisa menolak perintah Gurunya, alasan lainnya karena dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Karma.

Jujur saja, walau sudah ditolak dengan cara yang cukup kejam, tapi Manami tetap saja tak bisa menghapus perasaannya. Berulang kali dia menekankan pada hatinya untuk menghilangkan segala sesuatu tentang pemuda itu, tapi ia tak mampu, karena hati tidak pernah berbohong. Bahkan dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Karma yang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Apa dia sakit? Punya masalah? Atau bolos seperti biasanya.

Entahlah, yang pasti gadis itu yakin, jika terus seperti ini dia akan sulit untuk _move_ - _on_.

Kakinya berhenti didepan pintu Apartemen milik Karma. Yang Manami tahu, dia hanya tinggal di Apartemen. Kedua orang tuanya berada diluar Negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Manami kembali berpikir, bagaimana Karma mengurusi hidupnya? Namun sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam dalam hati kalau itu bukan urusannya.

Matanya menatap heran pada pintu Apartemen itu.

Sedikit terbuka.

Rasanya aneh sekali. Apa Karma pergi dan lupa menutup pintunya? Atau pintu ini memang sering terbuka jika terkena terpaan angin? Atau jangan-jangan ada perampok masuk ke dalamnya–

Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang, Manami langsung bergegas masuk kedalam setelah memikirkan kemungkinan yang terakhir. Dia takut dan khawatir pada keadaan Karma jika memang ada pencuri masuk. Zaman sekarang, kasus pencurian di siang hari sudah biasa terjadi dan mungkin saja.

Manami berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu.

Mungkin saja–

Genggamannya pada buku itu semakin erat.

Mungkin saja–

Tidak ada, di dapur juga dia tidak ada.

DIMANA! DIMANA!

" _Hmmpph_ _–_ _ngghhh..."_

Ditengah rasa takut dan kebingungan, langkahnya berhenti kala mendengar suara erangan. Matanya menatap kearah sebuah pintu. Kakinya perlahan berjalan kesana. Suara-suara itu semakin jelas terdengar kala dia sudah berada tepat didepan pintu.

" _Aku suka desahanmu sayang."_

Tidak mungkin!

Hal yang baru saja dipikirkannya tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tapi, suara itu jelas milik Karma.

Napasnya menjadi berat karena rasa sesak di dadanya. Namun gadis berkepang dua itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang punya suara seperti itu bukan hanya Karma kan? Dia meyakinkan diri dan jelas itu saja tidak cukup. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dia meraih gagang pintu. Hatinya sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu itu, tapi dia harus memastikan semuanya.

 **Ckleeek...**

Pintu terbuka.

Diatas tempat tidur.

Gadis berambut merah panjang terurai dengan baju acak-acak'an.

Memeluk erat Karma.

Pemuda bermata emas bertelanjang dada.

Mencium dalam gadis itu.

Mencumbunya dengan mesra.

Manami menutup mulutnya, mencegah suara teriakan keluar dari sana. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Pemandangan ini begitu menyakitkan. Dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan atau berpura-pura kuat lagi.

Dia sakit hati.

Bahkan lebih dari itu!

Kenapa Karma melakukan ini?

Ini bukan hal yang tidak disengaja, karena sebelum datang kesini Gurunya sudah memberitahu Karma bahwa dirinya akan datang.

Lalu kenapa dia melakukannya?

Ingin pamer tentang kekasih idealnya? Dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu jika benar-benar ingin menolaknya!

Ini terlalu KEJAM dan GILA!

Sadar akan kedatangan seseorang, Karma pun melepaskan ciuman itu, menatap kearah orang yang berdiri diambang pintu. Setelahnya dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Kau mengganggu sekali," ucapnya enteng tanpa peduli keadaan gadis didepannya.

 _Violet_ itu menatapnya tajam. Manami sudah muak dengan semua ini. Dia menghapus jejak air matanya, lalu melemparkan buku Kimia yang dia pegang ke arah Karma.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu. Itu tugas Kimia yang harus dikerjakan. Karena takut menganggumu, aku tidak akan menjelaskan tugas itu secara detail. Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah mengatakan semua itu dengan lantang dan keras, gadis itu pun pergi dari hadapan Karma. Berlalu dengan _mercury_ yang masih memandangnya dari belakang.

.

.

Langit mulai gelap saat gadis itu berjalan pulang menuju Rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus menunduk sambil sesenggukan. Tangannya terus saja menghapus airmata. Tapi, seolah tak pernah habis, airmata itu terus saja keluar. Karena hal itu Manami semakin kesal.

"Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis!" tuturnya. Usapan pada pipinya menjadi semakin kasar, meninggalkan sedikit kemerahan disana.

 **Brukkk!**

Tubuhnya terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang didepannya.

Masalah lagi.

Harusnya dia tidak boleh terus-terusan menundukan kepalanya. Akhirnya dia tak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak orang didepannya. Tapi jika dia tak menunduk, pasti orang-orang akan menatapnya aneh karena terus-terusan mengeluarkan cairan bening dimatanya.

Manami berdiri dan membungkuk, lalu ia minta maaf karena sudah menabrak pria itu. Setelahnya dia akan kembali berjalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh tangan pria itu.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja. Sifatmu sangat tidak sopan pada orang tua, Nona."

Ok, dengan terpaksa gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya. Memperlihatkan muka kusutnya.

"Paman, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku," ucapnya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam masalah."

"Anda tahu saya dalam masalah, jadi tolong lepaskan saya," pintanya dengan sopan walau nada suaranya sedikit tinggi. _Mood_ -nya benar-benar buruk.

Pria itu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Mau ku hibur?"

Manami tersenyum tipis mendengar tawaran itu. Memangnya hiburan apa yang bisa membuatnya lupa dengan kejadian tadi. Kheuh jangan bercanda!

"Tolong lepaskan."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menabrakku."

"Aku sudah minta maaf."

"Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu, jadi sekarang ikut aku atau–"

 **Bugghhh!**

Satu pukulan keras tiba-tiba mendarat di pipi pria itu. Membuat kedua orang disana kaget.

"Apa kau tidak dengar Paman? Dia bilang lepaskan. Perlukah aku membersihkan kotoran telingamu dengan pisau agar kau bisa mendengar dengan baik?"

Disana berdiri seorang Akabane, Karma dengan tangan yang masih terkepal kuat serta tatapan yang mengancam. Pemuda itu menghampiri Manami dan berdiri didekatnya. Gadis itu sendiri masih kaget dengan kedatangan Karma. Bukankah tadi dia sedang dengan perempuan itu? Kenapa dia bisa disini?

Pria itu bangkit. Menatap balik tatapan Karma.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan itu? Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu lantang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum mengejek. Lalu dia membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini dia dan Manami berhadapan. Karma tersenyum padanya. Tangannya terulur membelai pipi putih itu. Dan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat Karma pun mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Bibirnya dan bibir gadis itu kini menyatu dalam sebuah kecupan singkat dibawah langit malam. Gadis berkacamata itu sangat terkejut, tapi dia tak bisa menghindar atau melakukan apapun karena tangan Karma menahan tengkuknya. Mencegahnya melepaskan ciuman itu.

Akhirnya ciumannya terlepas. Karma kembali tersenyum pada Manami yang masih menampakan wajah tak percayanya itu. Lalu pemuda itu kembali berbalik pada pria itu. Menyeringai lebar kearahnya.

"Menurutmu aku ini siapa baginya, tuan _Phedophil_?"

Pria itu membuang muka kesal, lalu pergi begitu saja dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kini gadis itu yang mulai bertanya setelah berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

Karma menoleh, "jangan percaya diri, aku hanya lewat," ujarnya santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Jangan salah paham, tadi itu hanya untuk menolongmu dari pria itu."

"Terimakasih, apa itu kata yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Aku tidak butuh terimakasihmu. Sekarang ayo pulang, akan ku antar." Karma menjawab sembari meraih lengan gadis maniak Kimia itu. Namun saat mereka akan kembali berjalan, suara ponsel Karma berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

Dengan tangan kirinya, Karma mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, lalu menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Hallo? Karma kau dimana?"_

Karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat, Manami dapat mendengar percakapan itu. Itu suara perempuan. Dan Manami yakin itu suara yang berbeda dengan perempuan yang tadi ada di kamar Karma.

"Ada apa?"

" _Ada apa kau bilang? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Sudah kubilang jangan terlambat!"_

"Aku akan segera datang."

 **Plip...**

Sambungan itu terputus. Lalu ia kembali berjalan untuk mengantar Manami pulang, tapi gadis itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ini sudah malam, kau harus pulang."

"Temui saja perempuan itu. Aku tidak perlu diantar."

Gadis itu pun melepaskan pegangan tangan Karma dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Karma. Tapi walaupun Manami bilang begitu, pemuda itu tetap mengikutinya dan memastikan bahwa gadis itu tiba di rumah dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Keesokan harinya terdapat kabar bahwa Akabane Karma pindah Sekolah dan tempat tinggal keluar Negeri. Kabar dadakan itu menggemparkan hampir seluruh murid, terutama para siswi yang mengagumi sosok pemuda berambut merah itu.

.

.

 _ **Owari**_

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang ada di Taman belakang sekolahnya. Matanya terus menatap pada gadis yang masih terdiam karena mendapat penolakan cinta darinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Diam-diam bibirnya terangkat, sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari gadis itu. Dia memang termasuk pemuda yang populer, tapi sekalipun dia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Okuda Manami yang pemalu berani menyatakan cinta padanya. Hatinya sedikit tersentil, bahkan dia sendiri tidak punya keberanian menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Dia tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa pengecutnya dia.

Ia kembali menatap ke arah Manami. Matanya menangkap bahwa gadis itu mulai meninggalkan tempatnya dan kembali ke gedung sekolah. Setelah memastikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada, dia pun keluar dari balik pohon itu.

Kakinya kembali berjalan menuju tempat Manami menyatakan perasaannya tadi. Disana masih tergeletak surat yang dirobeknya menjadi dua. Tangannya lalu mengambil surat beramplop _lavender_ itu. Setelah itu, bibirnya bergumam kata maaf sambil menatap surat cinta yang sudah hancur itu.

.

.

" _Matamu sedikit bengkak, apa kau kurang tidur?"_

Dengan jelas Karma bisa mendengar ucapan dari Gurunya itu pada Manami. Gadis yang duduk didepannya menggeleng pelan. Mencoba membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak percaya akan hal itu. Karena dia tahu pasti alasan mata Manami bisa bengkak seperti itu.

Matanya menatap punggung kecil itu.

Hatinya mencelos.

Berapa lama malam tadi dia menangis?

.

.

Gadis berambut merah itu membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur yang biasa di tiduri oleh Karma. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar pemuda itu.

"Dia tipe gadis yang baik dan polos. Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai berandalan sepertimu?" ujarnya terus terang setelah melihat gadis ber-kacamata itu beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa sepupumu ini punya sejuta pesona." Karma membalasnya dengan nada bercanda. Dia mengambil buku yang tadi dilempar Manami, lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Setelah itu tangannya mengambil kemeja putih yang tergeletak di atas kursi, lalu memakainya.

Gadis itu bangkit kembali dari tidurnya. Bajunya masih terlihat acak-acak'an. Sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk membetulkannya.

"Aktingku bagus loh."

Karma menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Akan ku belikan dua hadiah sebagai bonus. Sekarang aku akan pergi dulu, kau boleh tidur disini atau kembali ke Hotel."

"Kau mau menyusul gadis itu? Dengan wajah pucat mayat sepert itu? Yakin tidak akan mati ditengah jalan?"

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju cermin besar di dekat lemari. Lalu ia melihat pantulan dirinya. Ucapan sepupunya benar, wajahnya memang pucat. Sementara gadis itu menghela napas. Ia mengambil tasnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa alat _make_ - _up_ didalamnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah Karma.

"Beri aku tiga hadiah dan aku akan membuat wajah pucatmu itu menghilang."

.

.

Wanita muda berambut hitam itu membukakan pintu kala mendengar suara ketukan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia karena mendapati salah satu pasiennya berwajah pucat dengan keringat mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya. Tangannya memegangi bagian pinggul.

"Astaga Karma!"

Dengan cepat perempuan itu mencoba membantu Karma berjalan, lalu menidurkannya. Setelah itu sang dokter menghubungi perawat untuk membantunya menangani Karma.

"Cepat, kita harus melakukan cuci darah sekarang!" Dokter itu memberi perintah dan langsung di turuti dengan cepat. Beberapa waktu kemudian akhirnya proses menegangkan itu berlalu dan sang Dokter bisa menghela napas lega.

"Bisakah kau menurut padaku sekali saja? Bahkan di hari terakhir kau berada di Jepang kau masih saja membangkangku. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun lagi pada orang tuamu."

"Aku tidak se-pembangkang itu Dokter," ucap Karma dengan suara pelan. Tubuhnya terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur.

"Memaksaku untuk memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit agar kau bisa pergi ke Sekolah, dan sekarang kau bahkan mengabaikanku dengan terlambat datang untuk melakukan cuci darah. Gagal Ginjalmu ini sudah cukup parah dan belum ada donor yang cocok untukmu."

"Aku hanya terlambat dua jam. Dan seharusnya Dokter sedih karena aku besok akan ke luar Negeri untuk melakukan pengobatan disana, bukannya malah memarahiku."

Dokter dengan gaya rambut _ponytail_ itu menghela napas. Dia terlalu lelah menghadapi anak dari sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Karma mencoba menutup matanya. Bayangan gadis yang dicintainya. Gadis yang sudah mendapatkan perlakuan tak adil darinya. Beribu kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk mengganti air mata yang menetes dari mata indah itu. Karma sadar itu, tapi dia juga tidak boleh memikirkan kepuasan diri atau perasaannya. Dia tidak boleh bersikap egois.

Dirinya yang tidak sempurna–

Dirinya yang mencoba bertahan hidup dari obat-obatan dan berbagai terapi–

Dirinya yang selalu membuat keluarganya khawatir tak pantas dicintai oleh gadis sepertinya.

 _Karena dia mencintai Manami, maka dia harus hidup dan mencintai lelaki yang lebih sempurna darinya._

 _._

 _._

 **End.**

 **Maaf jika ada salah kata, bye bye...**


End file.
